destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Cerevlic OR Seve-Karalc Demons(Pronounced: Sir-Evv-Lick) Cerevlic Demons are the "default", and most common breed of Demon. When referring to the Demons as people, these are usually what are being referred to. Cerevlic is a corruption of the older term, Seve-Karalc, which has changed over thousands of years, which ultimately means the same thing; "weaker" or "less aggressive". Cerevlic Demons are a very aggressive people. Generally, they have portrayed themselves as highly xenophobic, and aggressive towards those they do not understand. Demons also, generally, are a warrior culture in most places, except Kokura's Rift, where a combination of Agdruzalian and OZF influence has begun to, for lack of a better term, "soften" the Demon population, making them more agreeable and less destructive and xenophobic. These days, most Demons follow either Tok-Harral or Skril' Astriloth, the latter of the two being the creator of most breeds of Demons. However, in recent years, there has been an increasing amount of Demons following Brura-Nol, the Ancient of Madness. It is thought of any Demon that strays from Astriloth's path, that they are fallen, "false Demons", who must be destroyed. The Demons have multiple "leaders". Notable leaders would be Skril' Astriloth, Skril' Ashura, Tok-Harral and Brura-Nol, but also figures like Agdruzal. In DSZC 5, Demons are more durable than other races, with 20 HP, 4 STR, 0 Mana and 1 ARM as their base stats. Cerevlic Demons are a Tier 1 Race. Pseudo-Demons Pseudo-Demons are Demons that aren't fully considered Demons, as they can be classified as other beings as well. Hellbreakers A Hellbreaker is a massive abyssal colored Tiger. They wander the woods looking for their prey. Their eye sockets are empty, other than the eternal blue flames that rest there. All that is left of their victims is a lifeless husk of what they once were. It senses the Soul of the victim to find and capture them. It is not recommended to fight these, just trap it and run, or flee in the first place. Baby Hellbreakers appear to be just like a regular Tiger cub. They can be tamed and raised in captivity. The more stripes appear on their ears, the more people they've killed. Their fur hides their build, which is massive, muscular and solid as a rock. Baseline, Hellbreakers have, at level 1, 7 HP, 2 Mana, 3 STR, and 1 ARM. Soul Eaters Soul Eaters are terrifying demonic creatures that look like ghosts. They wander around anywhere, but mostly in the mountains, or the God Wars. They're pink in coloration, with adorable faces. That is, until you get close or they get close to you. Once close, their eyes seem to melt away, it's face opens up into a huge mouth, and they lose their pink color into a depressing gray. Like their namesake, they eat the Souls of their victims. Baseline, Soul Eaters have, at level 1, 4 HP, 1 Mana, 2 STR, and 0 ARM. Battledemon Battledemons are huge, godlike tools of war created by one of Astriloth's General, known as "Bandres." Similar to the Kril, they were a mainstay of Astriloth's army. Baseline, Battledemons have, at level 1, 80 HP, 20 Mana, 40 STR and 20 ARM. Okdaro(Plural: Okdari) Okdari are disturbing creatures of the deep. Originally, Okdari were only seen in the waters of Kokura's Rift. However, they've spread at a fearful rate. The Okdari are mostly equipped for life in deep oceans. However, they have the capability to walk on land, and some have even seen flying. Because of their original home, Okdari are incredibly strong swimmers, able to reach up to roughly 90 kilometers per hour. Using their thick armor plating, they often ram ships that pass nearby. Okdari have large, expandable mouths, with sharp teeth placed at random intervals. This allows them to swallow prey whole, often creatures their own size, or sometimes larger. Also, while not produced by their mouths, Okdari communicate with each other with loud screams. These screams can sometimes be heard on the surface, and are often falsely attributed to Muskha' Demons, commonly known as Sirens. Okdari are fierce hunters. Bringing their skills to bear, single Okdari have been known to destroy whole trade fleets, given the right circumstances. Of course, their vicious behavior makes them the target of attacks. Sea Dragons and beast-slayers alike are known to contend with Okdari, both of which have the capability to outsmart an Okdaro. In reference to their amphibious nature, Okdari have been seen in the most unlikely locations. One such place was the inland sea on the continent of Soulreach in the Sanctum Lands, where a relatively large population of Okdari have emerged. Pure Demons Pure Demons, also known as Greater Demons, are Demons which were created directly by Skril' Astriloth, the father of Demons, or other incredibly powerful entities related to him. Skril' A race of powerful, war-like beings. Most have two arms, the stronger ones have at least four, and use them well. Ashura would be among the strongest, only surpassed by Skril' Astriloth who has ten arms and four wings. There are very few mortal Skril' in existence as we know. The few that are known are Skril' Kaeri, a weak female; Skril' Mirkae, a mid-tiered female; and Skril' Yoshkrial, the only known male (Besides Squishy Le Skril'), also known to be very powerful. Skril' Demons have, at level 1, 30 HP, 10 Mana, 20 STR, and 10 ARM. Kril' Kril' look much more like Demons, and often sport horns, wings, up to four arms and are very intelligent. The most formidable thing about them is their size, in which they grow very large. The largest known Kril' are around 300 ft. tall, and the shortest, about 50 ft. tall. They were used by the Skril' as meat shields and as barricades, if one died. Kril' are exceptionally durable, able to stand blockade for centuries. These are also slightly friendlier than the rest of their line of races. Two of them often speak to humans in their domain at the base of a mountain, north of the Kotanian Jungle. They are Kril' Braemik, a Kril' of unknown gender and strength; and Kril' Skoth, a female Kril' of lesser power. They are impatient creatures, and do not like arguments. Since they're extremely intelligent, they think no one would argue with them anyways. Kril' Demons have, at level 1, 200 HP, 15 Mana, 80 STR, and 50 ARM. Jskroth' (Pronounced: Jisk-Roth) A small group of small, fast, and dangerous gargoyle-like beings. They are formidable opponents, built for taking out either large groups, or single large enemies. They have a poisonous bite, which can kill a man within seconds, and could even fell a Kril' many hundreds of times larger in about an hour. Other than being death machines, they are very organized and have led trading parties to multiple towns across the world. Jskroth' Demons have, at level 1, 10 HP, 3 Mana, 4 STR, and 1 ARM. Ilisk' (Pronounced: ILL-Isk) Ilisk' Demons are manipulative, intelligent, physically weak quadrupedal Demons. They are the only type of Demon with more than two legs (not including Vulcans), that live in Kokura's Rift, the "homeland" of Demons. There, they act as political leaders in the hierarchy. Ilisk' are often known to be full of themselves, and usually belittle the Jskroth' and Kril'. It doesn't take long for the lord, who is often a Skril', to put them in their place. That doesn't stop them from manipulating the system, earning mass amounts of money and power under the noses of the Skril'. Ilisk' Demons have, at level 1, 4 HP, 10 Mana, 1 STR, and 0 ARM. Muskha' (Pronounces: MOOSE-Kah. Also known as Sirens or Sirenic Demons) Muskha' Demons are devious beings, and are the only known pure-breed Demon species that didn't come from Skril' Astriloth. Commonly referred to as Sirens, Muskha' Demons were originally created by the God Kokura. Muskha' Demons were also originally designed with one idea in mind; trickery and seduction. Most Muskha' have a specialty magic which allows them to morph their bodies, so that they look highly attractive to many races around Zeterra. They also have another magic, which allows them to seduce practically any humanoid races. When that doesn't work, they employ a wide variety of magics. Muskha' Demons, for some reason, can only be found within a radius around the island of Sanctuary, and try their damnedest to kill anyone who even strays from the safe trade routes. Unlike most races around the Realm, Muskha' Demons reproduce asexually. However, we're unsure on almost all of the details of how this works. There have never been any accounts of a Muskha' conversing with any source we know of. Muskha' Demons have, at level 1, 30 HP, 200 Mana, 20 STR, and 5 ARM. Lesser Demons Lesser Demons are a set of breeds designed by Astriloth's underlings, more specifically his Generals. They were originally created as weapons of war, like most other Demons, but for the most part, have found a way to live in a more peaceful manner. Silver Demons Silver Demons are often considered to be the judges of Demon society. They were created by the Astrilothian General Bandres. Compared to most of the other races, they're large, but not massive. They're usually around 12 feet tall. Silver Demons are typically feared. When a Silver Demon shows up, that usually means that a Demon broke Demon Law. Silver Demons often kill the wrongdoers. Silver Demons have, at level 1, 40 HP, 20 Mana, 20 STR, and 1 ARM. White Demons White Demons are fearful creatures of the night. White Demons can disguise themselves as many other races. And, they often do this to attack their victims. They were created by the Astrilothian General Apollyon. They're not above killing people for fun, for food or out of boredom. White Demons have, at level 1, 3 HP, 40 Mana, 5 STR, and 0 ARM. Serpent Demons Serpent Demons are large, snake-like Demons that often live underground, in cave systems and the like. They were created by the Astrilothian General Sarn. Many Serpent Demons are made of stone, metal or bone, although some are more fleshy. They typically burrow through the ground, looking for food. Serpent Demons aren't typically considered good, nor evil. They're just another war machine of antiquity. Serpent Demons have, at level 1, 35 HP, 1 Mana, 35 STR, and 15 ARM. Infernal Demons Infernal Demons have been found to be child entities to the Ancient God, Haeigravv. They act similarly to the Ancient God, Rhahamiir's, Knowledge Sprites, in that they retain the parent entity's mind and knowledge, but are weaker. Both Infernal Demons and Knowledge Sprites mediate relations between the seeking party and the host entity. However, the main difference is that where Knowledge Sprites act more as salespeople, trading knowledge for power, Infernal Demons obtain the payment, and then act in synergy with the seeking party. Most of the Mana used to cast Infernal Magic is actually transferred directly to the host entity, Haeigravv. To date, there's only been one instance of an Infernal Demon being seen. This occurrence was at the hands of one of the instructors of the Mage's Colony of the Basics, Arakayh. Based off of this instance, we can begin to theorize about their general appearance. However, because the Infernal Demon had emerged from a crevice, most of its lower leg region was unable to be observed. Infernal Demons appear to be very tall, estimated around 30 ft.(9.1 m), with wings that dwarf their body size, estimated around 70 ft. (21.3 m). Infernal Demons' features are highly brutal, from a design standpoint. Large horns, thick-plated scales and serrated claws on their hands and feet. Their faces are slightly elongated, in the sense that a common canine's is elongated, though not to the same degree. From the one instance we've seen, that particular Infernal Demon's eyes had been removed, leaving empty eye sockets. Infernal Demon vocalization, from our single instance, is mostly guttural, which is incredibly loud, although we don't have exact measurements, at this time. We're currently unsure just how powerful Infernal Demons, and in extension, their host, Haeigravv, is. Category:Creatures and Races